Blair Atwater I
Blair Atwater I (11 B.D.I - 24 A.D.I) is the first and only Atwater to rule in Falador.He is known as "Blair the Brief" because he only ruled for six years. He brought an end to the fear that Malcolm left on Asgarnia. This made Blair popular amongst the masses, and came as a surprise because because it had been Malcolm who named him his successor after his self imposed exile. However, when Malcolm left, so had the Empire. The Empire had been divided up into 3 separate countries, Blair inheriting Falador, the former Imperial capital. He, like Arthsenhal Blain, was a devout Saradominst. Though unlike Arthsenhal, he supported the White Knight Order. Despite many obstacles in his reign, he tried to do what was best for the people. Historians both today and in the future will argue that this was propoganda to help prevent uprisings. While it is true that Blair was a sympathizer of the people, he failed to liberate Faladian men from the Northern Gielinor Republic, also known as the NGR. Those close to Blair knew that Blair was working to put an end to the NGR early in his reign, but also knew that he was restricted by the Legion in that aspect. Still, historians would claim that this was Blair's second biggest failure to date. Birth and Early Life Blair Atwater, son of Roju Atwater, was born in the year of 11 B.D.I. Roju Atwater had been a Knight serving under Arthsenhal Blain before his death. Blair had always loved hearing his father's stories, those of the Knights being his favorite. As a young child, Blair had been raised as a noble but aspired to be a knight like his father before him. When he was five years old, Roju took Blair to a ceremony celebrating Prince Weardsten Blain's birth. At the time Blair hadn't wanted to go, but Roju was adamant. In his last year, he was glad that his father had brought him. As a kid, Blair was known to diffuse both physical and vocal fights that broke out between his friends. (TBC) Arthsenhal's fall, Malcolm's Rise (TBC) Life Under Malcolm (TBC) Family (TBC) Blair's Rise to Power (TBC) Blair's Reign (TBC) Vaywood (TBC) King Weardsten Blain Historians often argue over why Blair abdicated. Some say he was a coward like Malcolm, and ran away. Others say he abdicated so that he could manipulate Weardsten and rule from behind the scenes while preventing war. The truth is that Blair hadn't wanted the power to begin with. In fact, when Blair met Weardsten in Falador, Blair remembered when his five year old self reluctantly celebrated Weardsten's birth. This reminded him of his childhood, and his childhood dream to become a Knight and continue the Atwater family tradition. That was all taken away from him when the Blain Dynasty was interrupted. A part of Blair wanted to believe he could become a Knight, but he knew his childhood dream would never come true. He also knew that if he remained King, the Atwater family tradition would cease to exist. The Atwaters would be Kings, not loyal warriors. Blair knew that he possessed the ability to rule as King, and that his son did as well. But he wasn't sure about future generations. He believed Falador should have good rulers, not bad ones. Arthsenhal had been a bloody ruler, Blair knew that, but he'd been a great ruler for Falador. Malcolm used fear as a tool to rule, and had been a terrible leader. Blair had fixed the problems that Malcolm had left for him, and helped the Andons bring down a tyrant in Varrock. Unfortunately for Blair, he helped end a tyrant, only for a new tyrant to fill the vacancy. Blair decided it would be best to quit while he was ahead before he could make the same mistakes his predecessors did. In his mind, it would be best to let Weardsten Blain, son of Arthsenhal, the Bloody King, rule Falador. Weardsten grew up without his father's influence for bloodlust, but Blair wasn't sure how much would have been in Weardsten regardless. In the end Blair decided to be Weardsten's advisor, especially on internal affairs, so that the fear that Malcolm caused would never resurface, and so that the merciless Arthsenhal would never plague Falador. Death (TBC) Legacy (TBC)